Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to detecting performance regression.
During the production of a software application, a vendor may conduct performance testing for a new version. For example, the performance testing can confirm that a new release (or milestone build) performs no worse than the previous version of the application. During a performance test, the vendor may expose the application to a load similar to the expected workload for an extended period of time. These performance tests may generate performance data that the vendor will compare with previous performance data for the previous version to identify performance regression. However, it is not always practical to test the application using consistent workload environments. Furthermore, an analytical approach to comparing performance testing data may provide faster results and/or more accurate detection of performance regression.